OS BLOODY VALENTINE : Crazy of you
by lauriane-chan
Summary: Deux années... Alice Brandon est internée ici depuis deux années. Jasper Whitlock, son psychiatre, ne comprend plus. Il ressent les émotions des gens mais ne trouve pas d'où vient cette schizophrénie. Il a raison : tout a toujours une explication...


_Bonjour !_

_Deuxième participation au concours. Encore une fois, pas de Bella/Edward, je profite d'OS pour changer un peu lol. Dédié à tous les fans de Jasper et d'Alice._

_Bonne lecture_

_Lauriane

* * *

_**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**  
**Cas**: _Crazy of you_  
**avocat de la défense**: _Lauriane-chan_  
**suspects**: _Jasper Whitlock / Alice Brandon  
_**responsabilité** _: Malgré mon génie (huuuuum) Twilight ne m'appartient pas.  
_**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

* * *

**CRAZY OF YOU**

*******

_Schizophrénie : Psychose délirante caractérisée par une perte de contact avec la réalité et une dissociation de la personnalité._

*******

Jasper Whitlock soupira. La journée avait été longue et n'était pas encore terminée, loin de là. Le cas le plus difficile était le prochain sur la liste. Une jeune femme qui avait été admise deux ans auparavant. Il n'arrivait pas à la cerner, mais surtout il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer en sa présence. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Une partie de son anatomie se réveillait à chaque fois, et il ne pouvait l'expliquer. C'était presque magnétique, quelque chose l'attirait.

Dans un énième soupir, il repoussa le coupe-papier se trouvant sur son bureau. Normalement il ne devrait pas l'avoir, trop dangereux. On ne sait jamais quand il peut y avoir un dérapage. Mais il y tenait. Sa sœur le lui avait offert quand il avait obtenu son diplôme, « pour se protéger ». Elle avait vraiment de drôles idées parfois ! Mais bon, c'était sa sœur. Maintenant mariée, elle avait fait sa vie, contrairement à lui.

- Docteur ? Puis-je la faire entrer ?

Une infirmière se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Il la regarda, presque désespérément. Il ne voulait vraiment pas de ce rendez-vous. Mais que faisait-il derrière ce bureau alors que plein de gens sortent en ce jour ?

La Saint Valentin. Quelle connerie cette fête, se dit-il. A croire qu'elle est faite pour rappeler à tous les célibataires le poids de la solitude. Il y a vraiment des coups de fouet qui se perdent parfois !

- Faites la entrer dans une minute s'il vous plait.

- Très bien.

L'infirmière referma doucement la porte, comme si elle avait peur de déranger les réflexions du médecin.

Jasper se demanda une fois de plus ce qui l'avait amené ici. Ah si ! Sa vocation.

Le petit Whitlock avait grandi dans la banlieue de Dallas, dans le Texas. Il était aussi blond que sa sœur était brune et aussi grand qu'elle était petite. Par ailleurs, si elle acceptait tout simplement ce que la vie lui apportait, Jasper lui voulait bien plus. Il était de nature lunatique, changeant de l'humeur morose à la joueuse en l'espace de quelques minutes, voire secondes. Au fil des années il s'était aperçu qu'en fait il copiait les émotions des gens. Il les ressentait. Ainsi, quand Bella – sa sœur – était triste, il souffrait avec elle, mais sans le savoir. Quand son père rentrait fatigué du travail, Jasper ressentait sa lassitude.

C'est ainsi qu'il eut pas mal de problèmes au collège et au lycée. Il se bagarrait souvent, ressentant un trop-plein d'émotions. Et plus tard, il demeurait incapable de rester fidèle. Dès qu'une belle jeune femme se présentait à lui avec des idées loin d'être pures, il lui sautait dessus immédiatement. Ou il la sautait tout simplement.

C'est alors qu'une rencontre changea sa vie. Lors d'une matinée pour l'orientation il rencontra un médecin avec qui il se lia d'amitié. Il lui apprit à se canaliser et à gérer tout ce trop plein d'émotions. C'est de là que naquit cette vocation pour la psychologie. Il ressentait mieux que quiconque les émotions des gens, alors quoi de plus noble que de s'en servir pour les aider avec leurs démons ?

Il travailla énormément sur lui-même pour ne pas se laisser submerger à nouveau. Il devint alors d'apparence austère, presque sombre. Seule sa sœur arrivait à le voir tel qu'il était réellement. Elle savait déchiffrer ses expressions et l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Toutefois, elle ne lui avait pas caché qu'elle était sceptique à l'idée qu'il travaille dans cet établissement. Elle avait peur qu'il ne se retrouve dans une nouvelle spiraledont il ne pourrait pas sortir cette fois.

Il avait lui-même réfléchi longuement à la proposition qu'on lui avait faite. Finalement, il avait accepté, se disant que si cela ne lui convenait pas, il partirait.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait décidé sur le moment. Mais une patiente avait tout changé. Il ne comprenait pas avec elle. Elle avait été internée car elle était schizophrène mais quand il était près d'elle, il ne ressentait rien de particulièrement dément. Juste une femme assez excitée, mais surtout pleine de vie. Il la voyait presque tous les jours et discutait avec elle. Il notait avec son stylo-plume tout ce qu'elle disait, et le soir dans son lit il relisait ses notes.

Rien. Il ne comprenait rien. Elle était bien schizophrène, à n'en pas douter. A chaque fois qu'il avait espoir de la laisser partir elle avait une crise. Alors ils repartaient à zéro. C'était complètement désespérant pour le docteur Whitlock qui ne voyait pas la fin du tunnel. Il avait décidé de rester tant qu'elle ne serait pas guérie, ou au moins tant qu'il n'aurait pas compris ce qui provoquait ces crises quand tout allait bien. Sauf que cela s'éternisait et il commençait à fatiguer. Finalement, il aurait dû écouter sa sœur. Jamais il n'aurait dû venir exercer dans cet hôpital psychiatrique.

Trois petits coups à la porte le sortirent de ses réflexions et une jeune femme d'un mètre cinquante entra dans la pièce avec un grand sourire.

- Salut doc !

Il lui sourit en retour. D'accord. Elle l'épuisait mais il avait un réel plaisir à la voir quotidiennement.

- Bonjour Alice. Prenez place, je vous en prie. Comment allez-vous ?

Ladite Alice regarda le médecin. Elle remarqua les cernes sous les yeux de son docteur et ne put que culpabiliser. Elle savait qu'elle en était en très grande partie responsable. Elle perdit alors un peu de son sourire.

- Plutôt bien, merci. Mais j'ai l'impression que vous ne pouvez pas en dire autant.

Il lui répondit d'un faible sourire, éludant ainsi des paroles qui pourraient lui être fatales. Il devait garder à l'esprit que malgré ses états d'âme il n'était pas le patient. Difficile à garder en tête dans un pareil environnement.

- Bien. Alors racontez-moi votre journée.

Alice savait qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Il ne parlait jamais de lui. Pourtant, c'était son vœux le plus cher, mais rien. Aucune information. Elle replaça alors son masque et le sourire lui vint à nouveau.

- Et bien… rien de bien notable. Encore ce boulet de James qui s'est pris pour un vampire. Il a voulu me mordre, et y est parvenu d'ailleurs.

Elle fit une petite grimace et son regard dévia sur son poignet où un bandage léger avait pris place.

- Avez-vous eu peur ?, demanda le médecin.

- A vrai dire, je ne crois pas. Du moins, pas trop. J'ai réussi à le gifler à temps. Par contre… le regard qu'il m'a lancé sur le moment…

Elle eut un frisson rien que d'y penser. Jasper l'étudia attentivement et ressentit la peur de la jeune femme, ainsi que son dégoût. Deux émotions parfaitement normales dans pareille situation. Décidément, s'il n'était pas devant son bureau avec le dossier de sa patiente sous les yeux, il aurait pu se croire en train de discuter avec une amie. Mais Alice Brandon était une de ses patientes, internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique depuis deux ans. Déjà deux ans.

- Qu'avez-vous ressenti exactement ?

- Il m'a donné froid dans le dos. J'aurais presque pu le prendre effectivement pour un vampire, il en avait la cruauté en tous cas.

Le docteur Whitlock griffonna sur sa feuille, laissant de longues trainées d'encre. Il savait combien c'était important de tout consigner, surtout pour elle.

Alice continuait de l'observer et comprit à quel point son cher médecin semblait fatigué, presque abîmé par la vie. Elle prit conscience que tout ce petit jeu était allé trop loin. Il lui fallait y mettre terme. Mais comment expliquer ces deux dernières années en quelques minutes ? Mission impossible.

- Docteur… j'ai peut-être quelque chose de très important à dire… mais cela risque d'être long. Vraiment très long. Et je ne voudrais pas être interrompue.

Jasper la regarda, étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration, et quelque chose lui disait que c'était peut-être le moins étonnant par rapport à ce qui allait suivre. Il jaugea la jeune femme, et appuya sur un interphone.

- Mary ?

Un grésillement se fit entendre, puis la voix de l'infirmière à travers le haut-parleur.

- _Oui docteur ?_

- Vous pouvez rentrer chez-vous. Je vais m'entretenir un peu plus longtemps avec Alice, je la raccompagnerai moi-même dans sa chambre. Inutile que vous attendiez pour rien, il est déjà tard. Bonne soirée !

Un petit blanc, puis la réponse.

- _Vous êtes certain ? Bon, très bien. Bonne soirée docteur._

_- _A demain.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent alors dans le blanc des yeux. C'était en quelque sorte pour la première fois. Le docteur Whitlock avait toujours fait attention à ne jamais soutenir le regard de _cette_ patiente. Il s'était dit à l'époque que ça le protègerait peut-être de ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui passait entre eux deux. Cette sensation inexplicable qu'ils ressentaient quand leurs odeurs se mêlaient. Pourtant, là, pour la première fois, ils se regardèrent sans se cacher, comme pour percer le mystère de l'autre. Jasper cherchait comment un si petit être insignifiant pouvait soulever autant de questions. Alice se demandait si elle ne faisait pas la plus grande erreur de sa vie en lui confiant tout cela.

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer, confia la patiente rougissante.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait rougir de quelque chose, et cela ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui ressembler, _elle_ ce mystère absolu ?

- Et bien par le commencement. Le problème est que je ne sais pas comment vous aider puisque j'ignore complètement le sujet que vous désirez aborder.

- J'imagine oui. C'est vraiment compliqué… Et cela va vous paraitre vraiment fou. Enfin je pense que vous dire cela dans cette pièce est assez ironique mais…

Il ne la suivait vraiment pas, mais elle avait accaparé son attention. Il se surprit à la comparer à cet instant précis à un chaton retenu par une laisse, miaulant et cherchant à s'en libérer. Surtout, il se dit que peut-être pour la première fois il voyait la réelle Alice Brandon. Il ne dit rien, la laissant commencer et continuer à son rythme.

- Je connais votre sœur, docteur. Je sais qu'elle s'appelle Isabella, préfère qu'on l'appelle Bella, et aux dernières nouvelles elle est mariée à un certain Edward.

Alors là, le médecin eut le souffle coupé. Personne ne connaissait sa famille dans l'hôpital car il avait toujours refusé à ce que quelqu'un de son entourage voit l'univers dans lequel il travaillait. Et surtout pas sa petite sœur qu'il cherchait à protéger par tous moyens. Mais comment pouvait-elle la connaitre, elle et Edward ?

- Je vois tout votre étonnement docteur. Et je le comprends. Nous n'avons jamais été amies, mais je la connaissais de vue. Je voyais tous ces crétins l'emmerder à l'époque du collège. Plus d'une fois j'ai voulu l'aider mais elle m'a toujours rejetée gentiment, affirmant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de mon aide. Un jour j'ai compris pourquoi. Elle vous avait, vous. Je vous ai aperçu venant la défendre discrètement.

Le docteur Whitlock aurait voulu répliquer, dire quelque chose, mais il en était tout bonnement incapable. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à cela. Et puis quel rapport ? Elle l'avait vu avant qu'elle ne soit internée. Soit. Et alors ?

- Ce jour là a changé ma vie. Vous avez été la bouffée d'air dont j'avais besoin. Je rêvais de cela. Qu'un jour vous veniez me défendre, me chercher comme un preux chevalier blanc sur son fidèle destrier.

- Pour être franc, je ne comprends pas. Alice, je ne sais pas où vous voulez en venir, j'ignore pourquoi vous me dites cela, et pourquoi serais-je venu vous aider ? Je veux dire… de quoi ?

La conversation avait pris un tout nouveau tournant, telle qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû prendre. Le médecin et la patiente avaient disparu. Ce n'était plus que deux personnes, se devant des explications. Les paroles échangées étaient d'ordre personnel et non pas professionnel. En l'espace de quelques secondes, tout avait changé.

- De ma vie. Comme vous le savez, mon frère était schizophrène. J'assistais très régulièrement à toutes ses crises, complètement impuissante. Mon père buvait car il ne se remettait pas du fait qu'il avait engendré selon lui le pire crétin de la terre. Ma mère n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Et moi je devais grandir à travers tout cela, face à la folie de mon frère, la dépression de ma mère et l'addiction de mon père. J'ai commencé à vous idéaliser. Il fallait que cela tombe sur quelqu'un, et vous avez été la victime en quelque sorte de tous mes fantasmes chimériques.

Plus il l'écoutait, et moins il y croyait. Bien sûr, il connaissait parfaitement le passé de sa patiente. Il avait d'ailleurs pensé que sa schizophrénie était probablement héréditaire. Mais jamais il n'avait pu imaginer tout cela. Toutefois, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle lui racontait tout cela. Pourquoi c'était si important pour elle. Pourquoi elle l'avait gardé si longtemps.

Alice quant à elle était replongée dans ses souvenirs. Elle les avait enfermés sous clefs depuis si longtemps ! Elle s'en était sortie. Elle avait réussi à terminer le lycée et était partie de chez elle pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Depuis ses parents n'avaient plus aucune nouvelle d'elle. Ils ne savaient même pas qu'elle avait été hospitalisée. De toute façon, à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Leur dire qu'un autre de leurs enfants était « attardé » ?

- Continuez, je vous en prie. Que s'est-il passé après ?

- J'ai confondu rêve et réalité. Je vous voyais partout où j'avais besoin. Même quand je suis partie de chez moi. Et un jour, j'ai appris que vous étiez devenu psychologue. Je n'avais plus eu de vos nouvelles depuis déjà plusieurs années. Depuis que j'étais partie en fait. Je n'en avais pas cherché à vrai dire. Je veux dire, vous ne m'aviez jamais quitté puisque je vous imaginais toujours avec moi. Je n'avais donc aucune raison de prendre de vos nouvelles, au contraire. Si je l'avais fait, j'aurais compris que tout ce que j'imaginais était faux. En fait c'est ce qu'il s'est passé quand je suis tombé sur cet article médical. Et là, tout s'est écroulé.

Jasper ressentait toute la détresse d'Alice, et pour la première fois il la comprenait. Pour la première fois il pouvait expliquer ses réactions. C'était comme si un chandelier venait d'éclairer sa nuit. La lumière se propageait lentement dans l'obscurité et apportait du réconfort jusqu'alors oublié.

- J'ai compris que tout le petit monde que je m'étais façonné était en fait faux. Le Jasper Whitlock de mes rêves n'existait pas et n'était jamais venu me sauver. J'ai voulu mettre fin à mes jours. C'était peu de temps avant que je sois mise ici. Un jour, quelqu'un de mon entourage a compris mes envies et a prévenu les médecins compétents. La suite, vous l'avez vécu avec moi dans les faits.

Les flammes des bougies vacillèrent et s'éteignirent finalement, recréant l'obscurité dans l'esprit du médecin. A nouveau, tout lui échappait. Pourquoi avait-elle gardé le silence aussi longtemps ? Et surtout, quelles étaient les explications de ses crises alors qu'à priori elle était seine d'esprit ? Rêver et confondre rêve et réalité tant que l'on en a encore conscience n'est pas de la schizophrénie et nécessite certainement pas un internement. Des visites régulières chez un psychologue, d'accord, mais pas un internement total !

- Je suis d'accord, le reste je l'ai vécu à vos côtés. Mais je crois que je suis complètement passé sans rien comprendre, car même après tout cela, je…

- C'est pourtant si évident Jasper ! Quand je suis arrivée ici, _tu_ venais d'être muté à ton tour. Je ne t'ai rien dit car je voulais apprendre à te connaitre. Je voulais savoir si j'avais vraiment tout imaginé ou si finalement j'avais eu raison en quelque sorte. Mais une fois, j'ai senti que tu voulais me renvoyer chez moi. Je ne t'aurais plus jamais revu. Alors j'ai…

Elle arrêta sa phrase et rougit. Le docteur Whitlock quant à lui n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle avait feint sa crise de schizophrénie pour rester à ses côtés !

- Mais… comment ?

- Comment j'ai réussi à faire croire à tout le monde que j'avais une réelle crise ? Cela a été très simple. Je te rappelle que j'ai vécu avec un réel schizophrène. Je sais comment commencent les crises, comment elles se passent et comment elles se terminent. La première fois que je l'ai fait, je ne pensais pas que cela fonctionnerait aussi bien. Et puis, au fil du temps, j'ai appris à détecter à tes regards chaque moment où tu voulais me renvoyer. A chaque fois je prévoyais alors une nouvelle crise.

- Pourquoi Alice ? Cela fait deux ans. Putain deux années dans cet hôpital ! Tu as eu l'occasion de me connaitre quand même !

- Oui. Et je me suis aperçue que finalement j'avais tord. Tu n'étais pas comme je l'avais imaginé. Non, tu étais tellement mieux ! Mon imagination n'avait vraiment pas pu te rendre hommage. Je me fichais tellement d'être internée, du moment que j'étais avec toi. J'attendais chaque soir avec une impatience réelle, me demandant ce que tu faisais, ce que nous allions nous dire. Et puis j'avais ma place en quelque sorte ici. Si je suis prête à sacrifier ma liberté, c'est bien que je suis folle. Sauf que je ne suis pas schizophrène, juste folle de toi. Je ne le nie pas, je ne le cache plus.

- Pourquoi tout me dire cela ce soir ?

Jasper était à bout. Les révélations du lutin devant lui venaient de le retourner. Il devait utiliser tout son self-control pour ne pas se jeter sur elle. Même s'il ne l'avait pas montré, les aveux l'avaient touché au plus profond de lui-même.

- Tu veux une réelle réponse ? Parce que je ne t'ai jamais vu autant le moral dans les chaussettes. Pardonne mon expression, mais tu avais réellement une tête à faire peur. Je savais pertinemment que je n'étais pas étrangère à tout cela. Je savais que tu avais l'impression de faire du surplace avec moi et que j'étais ton échec en quelques sortes. Il était donc temps que je te donne une explication.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux protagonistes. Il n'était pas particulièrement pesant. Le médecin avait simplement besoin d'assimiler toutes ces nouvelles, ce qui n'était pas aisé. Le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête et il ignorait complètement comment réagir. Alice le comprit et décida de prendre les devants. C'était sa dernière chance.

Elle se leva, contourna le bureau sous le regard surpris de son psy. Elle fit pivoter la chaise et ancra ses prunelles décidées dans celles qui étaient pétrifiées. Les deux jeunes gens n'avaient jamais été aussi proches physiquement. La tension était palpable. Puis, ses deux petites menottes emprisonnèrent le visage de l'être désiré et les deux paires de lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Dans les premières secondes, seules les lèvres d'Alice dansèrent. Puis, une fois la surprise passée, celles de Jasper firent leurs premiers pas et commença alors un tango. Tout n'était que rythme et sensualité. Une bataille avait commencé. Le sexe fort contre le beau sexe. La force physique de l'homme contre la force de caractère de la femme.

Les barrières construites par le psychiatre venaient définitivement de se baisser. Plus personne n'était dans les environs. En fait, ils étaient seuls au monde en cet instant. Leurs rêves respectifs prenaient forme et plus rien n'importait.

Jasper se leva soudainement et attrapa Alice sous les fesses, la souleva et la posa sur le bureau, se mettant entre ses deux jambes. Une voix en lui tentait de le raisonner, mais le point de non-retour avait été franchi depuis déjà très longtemps.

Ses mains se pressèrent sur les hanches de la jeune femme, l'approchant un peu plus vers lui afin de combler un maximum d'espaces vides. Il leur fallait du contact. La douceur n'avait pas sa place, il n'y avait plus que la passion. Les doigts allaient et venaient sur leurs corps respectifs. La bataille des langues créait presque un carnage. Jamais une lutte n'avait été aussi enflammée. Alice avait attendu des années ce moment. Jasper ressentait pour deux.

Elle fit glisser promptement la blouse ouverte du médecin, et de ses doigts d'apparence si délicate, tira sur la cravate pour l'enlever. Les deux pans de la chemise subirent le même sort, créant ainsi une pluie de boutons. Moins de deux secondes plus tard, le morceau de tissus avait retrouvé la blouse sur le parquet.

Alice rompit très brutalement le baiser, en reculant son visage, arrachant presque sa propre langue de la bouche où elle se trouvait. Son regard dévia un peu plus au sud pour admirer enfin ce qu'elle avait imaginé un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle ouvrit alors grand ses yeux, complètement abasourdie.

Le torse qu'elle avait sous ses yeux avait été taillé par les dieux. Les abdominaux avaient pris la forme de tablettes de chocolat, et rien qu'à la comparaison elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Les biceps des bras étaient tout simplement parfaits. Elle n'aimait pas quand il y avait trop de muscles, cela ne fait pas naturel. Mais là, ils étaient pile à la limite. Autrement dit, il y en avait suffisamment pour la faire baver et rêver jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, mais pas trop pour la dégoûter. Elle avait en fait le corps masculin parfait sous ses yeux.

Jasper aurait pu se sentir fier et exalté du regard qu'Alice renvoyait alors qu'elle admirait son corps, mais il continuait de trop penser. Il se demandait comment il pouvait être autant bouleversé par ce petit bout de femme. Comment il était prêt à sacrifier peut-être sa carrière en couchant avec une patiente. Mais quand elle releva les yeux et qu'elle croisa les siens, il ne se posa plus aucune question. Parce que. C'était l'unique réponse. Parce que.

La trêve prit alors fin, et la bataille reprit. Elle était presque sanglante. Les ongles d'Alice se plantaient dans le dos de son amant pendant que ses dents s'attaquaient aux lèvres gonflées. Ses deux jambes se resserrèrent sur le bassin de Jasper et son roulement de hanche créa des frictions entre les deux sexes, électrifiant encore davantage l'atmosphère.

Il releva le pull de sa maitresse et fut surpris de la voir complètement nue dessous. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, il était à terre à son tour. Les deux torses étaient nus et se frottaient l'un à l'autre. La fermeté de la poitrine de l'une contre les muscles abdominaux de l'autre.

Les deux paires de mains détachèrent le bouton du pantalon de l'autre de concert, et Alice sauta du bureau sans pour autant détacher ses lèvres afin de faire glisser son jeans. Très vite, il ne leur resta que leurs sous-vêtements inférieurs. Jasper balaya alors tout le contenu de son bureau d'un mouvement de bras. Il porta à nouveau son amante enflammée, et aussitôt cette dernière posée sur le chêne du bureau, lui enleva sa culotte. Il finit de se déshabiller à son tour et grimpa sur le meuble.

Se positionnant au-dessus d'elle, il recommença à l'embrasser. Sa main droite glissa en direction d'un bouton composé de nerfs extrêmement sensibles, et de nouveaux cris montèrent en puissance dans la pièce. Leurs corps respectifs virent leur température augmenter encore et toujours. Enfin, quand il n'en put plus d'attendre, il entra en elle.

Jamais ils n'avaient ressenti pareille sensation. Pour l'homme, ce fut quelque chose de puissant et d'indescriptible. Pour la femme, une première douleur, puis ce sentiment d'avoir enfin réussi à accomplir son rêve : ne faire qu'un avec son dieu.

Néanmoins, Jasper ne s'était pas attendu à prendre la virginité de sa maîtresse. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de tergiverser, mais une lente coulée de sang rouge glissa le long des jambes d'Alice avant d'atterrir sur le bureau, faisant s'imprégner le bois et le marquant à jamais de manière indélébile, comme pour que le monde se rappelle de cette soirée du 14 février 2010.

Une nouvelle cadence rythmée créa une musique qui n'avait jamais été entendue dans la pièce. Elle était composée de cris, de gémissements et de grognements. Parfois de noms aussi. Elle demandait d'aller plus vite, il s'exécutait. Elle intimait d'aller plus fort, il y répondait dans la seconde. Puis, quand se sentit venir il redescendit sa main afin de provoquer un orgasme à sa partenaire. Le résultat fut presque immédiat, et ils crièrent leurs noms respectifs au même moment.

Les respirations se reprirent peu à peu avec difficultés. Le docteur Jasper Whitlock aurait dû s'en vouloir, regretter ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais il en était incapable. Et puis Alice n'était plus tout à fait une patiente. Il avait décidé avant le dérapage qu'elle devait sortir. Ils s'embrassèrent cette fois-ci tendrement puis se rhabillèrent. Ils savaient que la jeune femme devait retrouver sa chambre assez vite afin de ne pas lever de suspicion.

- Pour information Jasper. J'aime le shopping, ma spécialité culinaire est la confection de cookies, tu ne me feras jamais manger de gratin d'aubergine, tous les livres que je lis habituellement sont des polars, un cinéma sans pop-corn est raté pour moi et je suis dingue de toi.

- Je crois que tout ceci n'est plus un scoop Alice, répondit-il d'un sourire sincèrement amusé.

- Je sais. Mais je voulais que tu le saches pour le rancard que tu me donneras à ma sortie. Comme ça on part sur de bonnes bases !

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre car elle fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient comme une antique amphore déversant le plus exceptionnel des nectars. Une fontaine de jouvence née d'une folie.

* * *

_Que vous aimiez ou non, j'ai un 20/20... Je parle des mots utilisés XD J'ai réussi à tous les caser. Pfiou ! La prochaine fois les filles, oubliez les mots tels qu'Aubergine ou Amphore... MDR_

_J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu. Je n'ai aucune prétention, j'ai conscience qu'il y en a des bien mieux qui ont été fait, mais j'ai eu une idée un jour et je suis contente d'avoir réussi à la concrétiser. Je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal lol. Bref, merci de votre lecture. Une review fera toujours plaisir. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !_

_Lauriane  
_


End file.
